My Pokémon Mystery Dungeon
by skeezicss1
Summary: What if YOU were the human that was turned into a Pokémon? Well now you know the story.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon

* * *

_**Bold Italics**_ are attack moves and _regular italics _thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 1

Have you ever woken up and felt like you weren't the way you were when you went to bed last night? Well, boy I have. I wasn't even in the body I went to bed in last night. So I will tell you the tale of when I transformed into a Pokémon.

I woke up in a lush, green field. I looked around to observe my surroundings. A pond that was as blue as the sky next to me, it also looked like I had slept on a path that led to a small forest on my right, and on my left, a tall vast mountain range that seem to go on forever. All nature seemed to be more defined and colorful to me. I was starting to think on how I got here when suddenly a movement came from the woods on the right and out came a…Charmander?

"Come on! Why are you laying around here for?" it scolded loudly.

"It's not like I had a choice you know!!" I evened his volume as I spoke, "I was just on planet Earth last night!"

"Of you - wait, did you say, 'Earth'?" it asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes I did!" I said, still outraged.

"Hmmm, so you're the one," it said calmly "Come with me, but first take a look at yourself through the reflection on the pond."

"Okay, but I don't see why this matters," I said stubbornly. I peeked over the bank of the pond and saw, not a human face, but the face of a Cyndiquil. "OH MY GOSH I'M A CYNDIQUIL!! AHHHHHH!!" I splashed at the water with my hand, or in this case, my paw. I stared mouth agape at myself, still yelling.

"Okay. Okay! OKAY!! CALM DOWN!!" shouted the Charmander, "Come with me and you will find out why you like this!" So I scampered down the path into the forest with a Charmander toddling in front of me, talk about weird huh? We had been in the path a few minutes when I had realized that I still wasn't tired. _Hmmm_ I thought_ I would have never been able to run constantly this long when I was a human_. As I reveled on my newfound endurance, and small town made of huts that were made of a giant boulder that was hollowed out and windows cut out, or dried mud.

"Well, here we are! I wish it was a bit more nicer like the other cities, but it'll do," said the Charmander.

"I think it's wonderful," I said looking around in wonder. There were many small huts, each one customized to fit to its owner. We passed one that had leaf patterns etched into it, and was painted the perfect shade of green. The yard had several shrubs that had raspberries that had the perfect ripeness. Another was emanating so much heat that even I could feel it, the house seemed to have lava flowing along the sides of the rock and there was a pond instead of a yard, but it wasn't water, it was lava. A small fire was spewing out of the top of the hut and two small rocks were left not melted and they led to the door of the hut. It was amazing how much craftsmanship was put in to making these. I wanted to observe all the huts but Charmander pulled me on. We finally reached the opposite end of the town and there was a house that looked aged, but still held the beauty of all the others. A pond surrounded it with several lily pads in it and the land was raised up to form a path from the road to the door.

"Here we are, the oldest member of this town, Whiscash," said Charmander.

"Why do we have to talk to him?" I asked.

"He knows just about everything there is to know about what happened to you, and basically everything else!" Charmander replied, "Wait here." He started down the raised path and disappeared behind a curtain that covered the opening. I started looking at the customized huts nearby to pass the time. There was another grass one, though not exactly the same as the one earlier, one that had lightning patterns all over it, painted yellow, and every few minutes, lightning bolts jumped out the top and danced all around the hut before disappearing. The first time it startled me, but I grew to enjoy the periodic explosions. The yard was just a simple grass yard, not as many shrubs and trees as the grass huts, but there was no pond or lava field like Whiscash's house or the fire hut. _I think the huts are made for each Pokémon's type, and customized to his or hers specifications_ I though. Then I heard Charmander calling me from Whiscash's hut. I spun around and looked, his head poked out and a smile was upon his face.

"Come on Cyndiquil! Whiscash is waiting for you!" called the dinosaur Pokémon. I stood up and started down the path when suddenly a large snake-like figure exploded out of the ground and I was in the air. A giant Steelix was facing me as I looked down. I screamed in terror when I started falling towards the pond. I was new to all this, but I knew one thing, fall in the water, and I was toast. The Steelix roared in pain as it looked down where an orange glow was emanating. I saw the plan and tried to direct my fall towards the Steelix's head. I landed on the back of its neck and started to slide its body length to the ground. The Steelix flicked Charmander aside with its tail and I followed the trail of its tail. I was launched off the end and landed on the raised path that led to Whiscash's hut. Steelix realized I was gone and turned on me, I was bracing for impact when suddenly a deep voice called,

"_**Hydro Pump!!**_" A beam of swirling water shot out of Whiscash's pond and hit the Steelix right in the face and was knocked out of range for attack. Devastated by the blow the Steelix leaped in the air and dived into the ground it's digging became only a low rumble quickly. I looked toward where the attack had come from in the pond and I saw the face of Whiscash.

"Now I don't think he'll be bothering you for a while" said the old sage fish, "I would have gotten here sooner but I could see that Cyndaquil was in danger of falling in my pond. Without Steelix you would have had a short time here."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I replied.

"Come, let us go into my home," and with that he dove underwater. Charmander and I walked down the path to the curtain, I was paranoid of more underground explosions though. When we went inside, I was amazed. I knew the houses were amazing on the outside, but I never thought they would be _this_ amazing on the inside. The outside pond seemed to continue to the inside and the inside walls were coated with the finest paintings of waves that only a master artist could do. I was so distracted that I didn't even notice Whiscash talking to me.

"So, you were on Earth you say?" he said, after getting my attention "Then I guess your wondering why you're here."

"Greatly" I replied.

"Hmm, I see. Well then, I will tell you why you are here."

"Long ago, a prophecy was made that a being that said he was from 'Earth' would come and save this world when it is in great peril. Now, people did not believe this old Pokémon because he was known for doing extremely…different things than everyone else so everyone just tolerated and ignored him all the time. So when he said this everybody went on as usual and ignored him. Except for one small Barboach. He was very interested in what the old one had said and he asked him for more information. The old one told him almost everything he knew about what would happen, but could tell no more. For he had reached such an old age, that he looked like he had lived when this world was created, and well he was ill. The Barboach went to see him and tend to him, but nothing he did helped him become well. So several days after it was made, it was time for him to move on, and he died. He was buried and they had a ceremony for his death, but no one seemed to care.

"So, Cyndiquil now you know why you are here," said the old Pokémon.

"I'm supposed to save the world?" I said, puzzled "_That's _why I'm here?"

"Yes it is"

"Huh. Is the old Pokémon's grave still here?" I asked.

"Yes it is, it's actually right behind my house," said Whiscash gravely.

"Wow, may I see?" I asked.

"People come everyday," he said, "I do not mind"

"Well, Okay." And I rushed outside along the path then ran around the pond to the back and there was an old wooden sign stuck in the ground and it said:

Here lies Mantine

Beloved Friend and Brother

May He Rest in Peace

* * *

**So here's my first chapter. What do you think? R&R Please!**

Pokémon (c) Nintendo


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon

If you didn't read my last chapter, you WILL feel lost so turn back now and read Chapter 1.

Have you ever woken up feeling like you weren't the way you were when you went to bed last night? Well, boy I have. I wasn't even in the body I went to bed in last night. So I will tell you the tale of when I transformed into a Pokémon.

* * *

_**Bold Italics**_ are attack moves and _regular italics_ are thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Wow, I didn't know the old one was a Mantine!" I exclaimed, in shock of finding out what Pokémon he was.

"Yeah, neither did I," said Charmander, also looking as shocked as I was, "And I've been here pretty long!"

"So I'm supposed to save the world?" I asked quizzically, looking at Whiscash.

"Yes, at least we hope you are," replied the huge fish, poking his head out of the water behind us.

"Well, don't I need to like, train to use my powers?" I asked.

"I know the perfect trainer for you, Cyndaquil," replied Whiscash, with a hint of humor in his tone.

"You don't mean…?" Charmander said, looking alarmed.

"Yes I do," replied Whiscash.

"What? What does he mean?" I asked Charmander.

"He means…Charizard," he said gravely "My father, the best trainer that has ever come here, but…he's the harshest."

"This sounds bad," I muttered to myself, then I said louder, "So when do I start" mustering up all the courage to say it.

"I will have to talk to him today, so maybe in one or two days" said Whiscash, and then he suddenly dove back under to his home.

"Where will I stay while I'm here? I don't have a home." I asked Charmander.

"I don't know, in different circumstances you could of stayed with me, but since my father lives there, well lets just say you won't have a warm welcome" he said in the gravest of tones.

"Well then, where should I go?" I asked desperately.

"I don't-Ooh! I know! Follow me!" Charmander said, with a sudden happiness on him.

"Okay, but I don't know where your-Hey! Wait!" I called, rushing after him. We flew through town, dashing this way and that, and even almost running over people. After what seemed to be a lifetime, we stopped at a fire house, just as amazing as all the others, but was a lot more worn than even Whiscash's.

"This is the perfect place for you! No one has lived in there for a long time, so I don't think you'll be disturbed!" he said toddling over to the door, "Now come on inside!" The hut was amazing on the inside. The floor was all hardened lava, which gave it a brownish-red hue. There was a small raised rock area with some bedding and a blanket. The inside wall were covered in fire patterns all painted red, orange and yellow.

"It's not much, but it'll do for you," he said, looking proudly around, "And you seem to like it anyway." I was staring everywhere in amazement at everything.

"It's perfect! I love it!" I said, filled with joy.

"So, I'll leave you here and I'll go home," he said, walking towards the door, "You should go around town, it's pretty interesting, but don't get lost!"

"Yeah I think I will," I replied, waving to him. I walked over to the bedding area and got myself comfortable. _I still don't understand why I was the one chosen to save this world._ I thought to myself_ I'm nobody! I'm no hero, I'm no good at sports, or even a straight "A" student. No one even talked to me that much and I didn't have that many friends. I'm also scared easily! Well, I hope I'll know when this is all over!_ And with that, I fell asleep.

In the morning when I awoke, I was feeling refreshed and ready to train, except for the fact that my trainer was known to be a jerk, but besides that, I was ready to go. I scampered out of the door and cleared the two rocks that led to my home in one leap. I walked through town, trying to find Whiscash's home. I saw some Granbull nearby wrestling, I stopped and them and asked them where I could find Whiscash's house.

"Excuse me!" I said to them. They stopped.

"Yeah! Whaddya want?!" they snapped at me in a very harsh tone.

"Does either of you two know where I can find Whiscash's house?" I asked them, sounding as brave as I could.

"Uh…sure," one grunted, "Just go down this road left from here, then turn left and if you go down a ways, you'll find 'im"

"Thank you," I replied. They didn't continue. "Um…carry on." They started thrashing and grabbing each other as if they had been doing it all along. So I followed the directions they gave me and just as I was turning left, I saw Charmander and his father, Charizard.

"Hey, Cyndaquil! Over here!" called Charmander, then he suddenly sounded more sad and said, "Uh Cyndaquil, this is my father, Charizard." Charizard was about 4 feet taller than me and had an evil gleam in his eye. The flame on the back of his tail looked twice as hot than normal, so that even I could feel it. His upper body was muscular from the bottom of the neck down. His arms were so big they looked like they would crush me to a pile of dust if he flexed with me in between the upper arm and the forearm. His wingspan was about 10 or 12 feet.

"So, you're the shrimp the old fish was talking about," he said in a very low and gruff voice "When I'm done with you, you'll be able to destroy this town if you wanted to." He smirked evilly at his own violent humor.

"I don't think I want to destroy the town," I said timidly. His voice knocked all the courage out of me.

"Ha! I bet you could do it right now! With certain circumstances," he said, bringing his head down and eyeing me angrily, "You're coming to train with me at high noon sharp, not before, not after. Noon." And then suddenly he took off.

"I'd better start planning my funeral," I said sadly, "Because I'm going to die at high noon." The day went by all too quickly, Charmander and I went to the market to look at their wares, but before I knew it, my internal clock told me it was half past eleven.

"Where is your house?" I asked Charmander quickly.

"Just follow me!" he said, and dashed off with me on his heels. We turned several times on street corners and eventually reach a fire hut with the top cut off and that was several times bigger than mine. My internal clock rang and told me it was noon as I just reached the door.

"Well, I guess you took me seriously after all. You were here on time," said Charizard, after opening the door.

"Ye…Yeah," I said, out of breath.

"Well, don't just stand there!" he snapped, "Get on in here!" He quickly spun around, sending a whoosh of air at me I almost fell in the lava, but I kept my ground and stepped inside.

* * *

**Second chapter. Do you like or hate? R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

I followed Charizard into the house, after almost knocking me over, and went through to the backside of the stone house. He was moving so fast; I barely had any time to catch up with him as he rounded the doorway. When I rushed after him, all I saw was the small flicker of a flame disappear into the wood. I rushed in after it. Almost as soon as I entered the wood, I collided with Charizard's thick, leathery leg. He looked down at me.

"This is a good spot," he mumbled gruffly.

"OK then." I replied. I hobbled over to where I was a few feet away from him, dazed by the collision.

"First thing's first. Ignite your flame." He ordered.

"But I hav-"

"DO IT!" Charizard roared. I immediately obeyed and concentrated on igniting my flame. Sparks jumped from my spots, and even a few bursts. But even after all my effort, I could not light it.

"I can-I can't do it." I panted.

"Try again,"

"Fine." I didn't want to question him again, for fear of what would happen this time. I tried to take it from all approaches. Thinking hot thoughts, imagining a big campfire, everything in the book I tried. Nothing worked. But my mentor kept pushing me and pushing me, drawing me ever closer to my limit. When it had seemed that I had tried a million times, I finally snapped.

"Don't you get it?!" I roared, after being told to try again. "I've tried a thousand times to do this and I can't! Why do you keep pushing me?!"

Charizard smiled menacingly, "What you're doing is exactly why I'm pushing you."

"How's my anger going to do anything about this?"

"Look at your back." I twisted my neck as far as it would go, and caught a glimpse of orange.

"I'VE GOT A FLAME!" I exclaimed, leaping with joy. When I did, Charizard then spun around and hit me with his tail and I was knocked down.

"No time for celebration," he said, "Work on making the flame easier." He then made me work on various techniques to get the flame easier. Some of them were similar to the ones I tried.

By the end of the day, I was exhausted. I had expended so much energy that day. Quenching and re-igniting the flame over and over again.

"I think you've got the hang of it," Charizard grumbled, "I expect you to be able to do it on your first try tomorrow. Be here at the same time." He dismissed me and I ventured my way home. It was quite late at night I could barely see 5 feet in front of me. After I had regained some energy, I decided to ignite my flame. I did, and the road in front of me was illuminated fully. After looking around, I realized that I had passed the street corner where my house was. I retraced my steps as to where my house was, and I entered the front door.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter people. And that it took so long. I kinda forgot about it.**


End file.
